Luna's first year
by berniegirl13
Summary: When a young girl raised in a muggle family comes to hogwarts, she has know idea how greatly her life will be influenced.  Will her life ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

My life changed the second I got the letter. I guess I always knew it would come, what with my hair changing whenever I asked and my odd obsession with fantasies. The letter was not delivered by a mailman for normal people or an owl for normal wizards. It came by a giant man named Rubeus Hagrid.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Which one of ya is Luna?" he said the second after he walked in the door. "I've got yer letter."

I looked at him. He was tall, almost twice the size of my father, with a beard about as long as my arm. He wore a long over coat with dozens of pockets. From one of the pockets he pulled out a white letter that looked so small and insignificant in his large hands.

"I'm Luna,' I said, as bravely as I could. I wanted to see my mother's face as I acted strong. I knew she stood behind me trembling in terror. She hates anything out of the ordinary.

"Well Luna, this is from the headmaster himself," Hagrid said, looking pleased.

"Headmaster of what?" my mother asked her voice as shrill as ever. "Luna was never signed up for any test of any sort and if you think she can just be whisked away to some private school, than sir I'm afraid you-"

"Luna, read this." Hagrid said, as he gave me the letter.

I did. Honestly, I felt like I could fly. I was accepted to a Boarding school called Hogwarts that taught witchcraft and wizardry. I was ecstatic. Away from this place for a whole year, and I was going to learn magic!

"Does this explain how I can change my hair color?" I asked.

"Hair color?" Hagrid said. "You can change your appearance at will?"

"Yeah. Is that normal?" I said unsure. Hagrid looked at me strangely. To prove that I could, I closed my eyes tightly, wrinkled my nose, and imagined bright pink, short hair. This was the kind of hair that the woman who I would see in my dreams wore.

My mother screamed and said, "You change that this instant, Luna Andrews, you know that is just a medical disorder. The doctor said to stop doing that."

"Medical disorder? Are you mad? That's Metamorphagus powers if I've ever seen it," he patted me hard on the shoulder. "Awfully uncommon on a muggle born though. You sure you have no wizard blood in ya?"

"I am adopted. Perhaps my birth parents had magic," I said hopefully.

"Perhaps. Any ways, if you want to come, all I ask is the fee for yer books. There in me pockets somewhere," Hagrid started rummaging around in his pockets.

"If Luna wants to go, Luna has to pay," my mother said deviously. She thought I didn't have any money.

"How much," I asked sadly.

"In muggle money, $107.94," he replied.

I grabbed my wallet and gave him the exact amount. It was everything I had but I knew it would be worth it.

"Very good, here's yer train ticket and books. See you than," Hagrid shook my hand and he left my house.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to the train, said a quick good bye to my parents, and then I went to look for an open compartment. I found one with two red head girls, one red head boy and another boy with pitch black hair.

"Hi, I'm Luna. Is this seat taken? Most others are filled," I'm sure I sounded completely shy and scared.

"Coarse. I'm James, that's Rose and this is Albus," The red head boy said. I waved, than sat down.

"Hey James, I'm going to say hi to Teddy, Vicky, and Hugo. I'll be back in a minute," said Albus.

"Ok. Later," James replied.

"Who's Teddy?" I asked. "I know it sounds odd but I have definitely heard that name before. Maybe it's just a coincidence." I looked down at my feet. I knew like I sounded as if I was prying into their life. But I am a very curious person.

"Teddy is my dad's Godson. He is like family, but unless you know the Lupins you probably won't know Teddy," Rose said.

"The Lupins?" My mind was racing. "I'm muggle born but that name….." My voice trailed off.

"Maybe you should meet him," Rose suggested. "He is right over in the other compartment."

My head was spinning. Maybe fresh air would help it. "Sure, why not?" I said, and I stood up. Little did I know, Teddy Remus Lupin would answer so many of my questions.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?" Teddy asked.

"Luna. I know it sounds crazy but I know you. I thought I just knew the name but now that I have met you, I know for a fact I know you," I felt scared inside.

"It's not crazy. I know you to. Do you have this picture?" he showed me a picture I had seen thousands of times. I picture of a young woman with pink hair holding a baby with black hair, next to a man with brown hair, and a little boy with blue hair.

I didn't say anything, but reach into my pocket and show him the same picture. "Luna? Is it really you?" Teddy said.

"I must be," was all I could say.

"I think you are my little sister. You're a Metamorphagus right?"

I nodded.

"Were you adopted?" Teddy was asking so many questions and all I could do was nod. Then he started explaining things to me. "After Tonks and Lupin died, our parents, I thought I would never see you again. They were out of direct contact with the wizard world for a few months so no one knew about you. They gave you to an orphanage for that reason. You were born two days before they died. They named you Luna Tonks Lupin, because Luna means moon and Lupin means wolf. Your name means moon wolf, or werewolf. Just like dad."

How it was all explained in that explaination, I will never know. But it did.

A lot of things happened then. I started crying, Teddy gave me a hug, and the people on the compartment with us came to see what was happening. Turned out they were Potters and Weaslys, which apparently made them famous. Then, the train pulled up to the station. I was at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

How any of what I am telling you makes sense, is a mystery to me. To sum up, I am the long lost daughter of Tonks and Lupin, Luna Tonks Lupin. Most of what Teddy babbled was nonsense. Anyways, when I first entered Hogwarts I was in awe. Corridors upon corridors and if you would believe, there were ghosts! Actual ghosts! Being rasied in a muggle family I am sure you can imagine my surprise. As excited as I was , I was also super nervous. The next few minutes would decide the next 7 years of my life. The house I would be in, the people I would be with, my classes. I was, in short, petrified.

"Anderson, McKenna!" Professor McGonagall announced. McKenna was sorted into Ravenclaw. I was sure I was next. Anderson, then Andrews, right?

"Bancheria, Michael!" was sorted into Hufflepuff. Now, I was panicking. Why didn't they call my name? I was accepted right? Maybe this is just a bad dream, I thought. I pinched myself. I didn't wake up. I felt as if I was about to start crying. I couldn't hear Professor McGonagall announce any of the names. But I did stop when I didn't hear a thing. Total silence. Then I felt Rose tap my shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered. "You would be Luna Lupin."

"What? Oh right. Ok." I said in a daze. McGonagall nodded to me as I walked up. I saw before my eyes an obviously old and beat up hat. The Hogwarts Sorting Hat. During all the things that happened today, as the hat was lowered onto my head, I was the most scared. All of a sudden I heard a quiet mumbling in my ear.

"Ahhhhhh….a Lupin. Haven't had one of you in a while," The hat said. "Well, you certainly seem smart, perhaps Ravenclaw. Although you are very hard working, like a Hufflepuff, and of course very brave, Gryffindor material. Perhaps you want to be in the same house as your brother and father; I did consider Teddy as a Hufflepuff you know."

I'll I could do was mumble, "uh-Hu."

"Well, I believe you would be exceptional in any house," The hat continued, "But perhaps you would be best in….GRYFFINDOR!"

In a daze I walked to the Gryffindor table. Teddy patted me on the back and the rest of the table cheered. I just watched the rest of the first years get sorted into new tables and people sheering. When one boy, Scorpius Malfoy, was sorted, I saw Teddy's smile turn into a snarl. I decided it best not to ask. I watched Albus get sorted, and Rose get sorted, both in Gryffindor. We listened to the headmaster's speech, and then all of a sudden food appeared. There was so much I didn't know where to start! And for the first time that day I wasn't at all scared. I was happy and content with my surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you have first?" Victoire, Rose's cousin, asked.

"Defense against dark arts with Professor Diddle," Rose replied.

"Oh. He is tough," James said, butting in to the conversation. "Some say he would rather be teaching dark arts instead of defense against it."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly James, when will learn that Hogwarts is a much better and safer place than it was your father's seventh year?"

"When that starts to become true," He replied. "The only teacher I trust is Professor Longbottom. And that's only because he is a family friend."

"As are most of the other teachers," said Victoire, sounding knowledgeable. "Besides Diddle, name one teacher you don't like." James just stood there looking down at his feet. "Good. Like Luna said, Hogwarts is very safe." And the conversation ended.

"Good morning I am Professor Diddle, and I will be addressed as such," he glared around the room. His eyes stopped at Albus and looked disgusted. "Time to call role I suppose. Bilbous, Timothy!"

"This guy is creepy with a capital C," Rose whispered to me. "Maybe James was right." I agreed with her. He was tall and had brown hair. His eyes were also brown but seemed snake like. He looked as if he was trying to hide something, but didn't know how.

"Lupin, Luna?" Diddle said.

"Oh. I'm here," I said, embarrassed. Diddle rolled his eyes as Rose laughed. "Ok, maybe James was right. Honestly, I've known him for two days and he seems like a trouble maker," I whispered back.

When Al was called, Diddle got a disgusted look and told him if there was any nonsense, he would make sure he would have detention for a lifetime.

" What's his problem?' Rose asked "Not a fan of Potters I suppose.

The room became silent. "Say here," I told Rose. Rose did, and turned a deep shade of red. Now it was my turn to laugh.

The rest of the day, was quite uneventful, as was the next few months. Then came Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you visit during vacation? I'll be at Harry's," Teddy said to me.

"Oh, I would love to come! If my muggle 'parents' let me," I said. "They haven't written to me all year so far."

"Oh poor Luna," Vicky said sympathetically. "I am visiting Aunt Ginny for Christmas, I hope you will be there," She gave me a hug.

"I hope so too. But what if Harry is a little annoyed by some random first year coming over?" I asked. "Especially at Christmas."

"Oh please, my dad went over to Uncle Ron's house for Christmas a few times and he went over to his house over the summer a few times." Rose said. "Plus you're a Lupin. Lupins are always welcome." I smiled. I felt so accepted. "We are pulling up to the station!" exclaimed Rose.

Feeling of acceptance over.

"Luna! Come here," my mother called, not at all happy. "Let's go."

"I'd like you to meet Teddy. He is my brother," I said, deciding that I wouldn't move, just to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Well maybe you would rather spend Christmas with your 'brother' than your mother and father," she said sarcastically.

"Maybe I would," I said defiantly. "Better than at home with you two. Every year Christmas is nice, but this year it will be torture knowing that I could be with my _**friends**_," I spat.

"Come Luna. I don't want Christmas with you either. Your father and I were ecstatic when you left. In fact, how about you live with your brother from now on? I would much rather for you to be with him than be with us."

"You don't mean that," I started.

"Oh, I do," she replied. "And I would leave in a heartbeat if it weren't for certain 'laws',"

"It's not my fault you adopted me. It was completely your choice," I said, trying hard for my voice not to crack.

"True. But you see we never wanted someone like you. It was just our luck that our daughter was a witch, a freak, an oddball, a disobeyer," she said this as if reading insults from a list. "I would much rather of had a non-witch, regular girl, intelligent in the real world and someone who obeyed. If you wish to come with us come now." I was about to step forward quite reluctantly when I felt Teddy holding me back.

"No. Luna has taken enough of your nonsense and frankly, I am pretty sure she is fed up with it. I would be glad for her to come and stay with me if my godfather or grandmother would allow it, and I am sure they would," Teddy looked over at Harry and his, I mean, our Grandmother, who both nodded.

"Fine. Luna already has all her things in these few bags. Good bye. Good luck," My "mother" stared at me. "I hope you are happy with your decision. I certainly am." And with that, she walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was that for?" I yelled at Teddy. "I am so glad you did it, but I didn't say anything and now my mother would probably want to kill me!"

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't stand seeing you pushed around like that! If she decides to 'kill' you, all you have to do is call me,'" Teddy said. I didn't reply. "Look, I know you're mad, but it's Christmas and you are spending it with me, your brother and Rose, your friend and you can meet Lilly and Hugo." Teddy tried to make me smile. Unfortunately, it worked.

"Come on let's go find Harry," I said, trying to sound stern. "Aren't Hugo and Lilly like, 9 years old? According to Rose, Hugo is the most annoying brother in the world. But I disagree."

"Oh?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

"Because I know for a fact that you are," I answered, sounding like Victoire. In other words, I sounded knowledgeable. "Now, where does Mr. Potter live?"

"My dear Ms. Lupin, please call me Harry," said a voice from behind me. "And I am quite sorry to hear of your misfortune."

"Oh it's alright. But should thank you profusely for letting me stay with you for Christmas," I said shyly.

"Any friend of Teddy is a friend of mine," Harry winked at me. "Get in the car please."

"Oh, you're nice to him but not to me?" Teddy complained. "Maybe I should of let you stay with your horrible mother."

"I'll be nice to you when you defeat the Dark Lord," I told him. Teddy just rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is this?" said Lilly to Rose after she gave everyone hugs.

"Lilly, meet Luna," Rose said. "Luna, meet Lilly"

"Luna is my middle name," said Lilly shyly. "Why are you at my house?"

"You're house? Really Lilly," Rose rolled her eyes. "She is Teddy's long lost sister."

"Yeah right," Lilly looked at me as if I had a better explanation, but I just nodded. "Really? Well then I better show you my room. It is really cool." Rose shrugged and I was whisked away up stairs.

As I entered Lilly's room I accepted for it to be pink or red but instead, I saw black.

"Is that your wand?" I pointed to a wand on her bedside table.

"Of course not!" Lilly giggled. "It's my grand mums. Not the one she killed Bellatrix Lestrange with. That one is special. It was her second wand. I have it because she was given a third one ages ago. It's supposed to be used for display, but I practice with it sometimes. In fact," Lilly continued. "I use it for my room." And as I watched her mumble a spell into her wand, I saw her room light up with stars. It looked as if it was really a night sky. Then, her lamp went on and projected a crescent moon. "The moon changes when the real moon changes," Lilly looked quite pleased.

"This is amazing magic!" I exclaimed. "How on earth did you learn this?"

"My mum and dad are both Aurors. They love me, but don't always have time for me since they work trying to catch bad wizards and witches. They try to have time for me but they don't. I have a lot of time to myself. And pretty soon I'll be off to Hogwarts and they won't see me anymore. I am usually alone in my room or with my Grand mum. It gives me a lot of free time," Lilly looked down at her feet. I reached over and gave her a hug. I suddenly was beginning to have less of a liking of the Potters.

"Trust me, I know how you feel" I said. "And it usually all works out."


	9. Chapter 9

"Merry Christmas moon wolf!" Rosie threw a pillow at me.

"Merry Christmas pink flower!" I shot back. For some reason, these funny nicknames made us laugh. "I got you a gift. It should be in my bag." I reached into my bag and pulled out my gift for Teddy, Albus, Rose, Victoire, James and little gifts for the little siblings.

"How did you afford this? Didn't you spend your last penny on Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"How I made the money for Hogwarts is how I made money here," I replied.

"And that would be….?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Walking dogs, babysitting, and my part time job at a candy store, garage sales and I made candies at the candy store," I smiled at Rose's confusion.

"How?" Rose asked.

"I only kept with selling candies and I also made candles to sell. Which is why all those times I was up in the library," I said. "Here we go." I pulled out Rose's present and gave it to her. "Open it!"

"Thank you! I love it!" Rose pulled out the necklace with a rose on the end. "Here is your gift!"

I looked at the parcel and a sudden rush went through me. It was then I realized that the happiest place I would ever be was here, with my new friends, instead of with my 'parents' and old friends. Those friends would always hurt me. They were never kind. They made fun of me and gossiped about people behind their backs. I hated them. But I couldn't tell them that. I was scared. But now I am not. I am so happy. The most I have been in year and years. "Come on open it already!" Rose cried. I unwrapped the gift and pulled out a bracelet that seemed to be moving. "It's to keep things in it," I heard Rose explain. "The compartments hold whatever you want and it only opens when it feels your skin and you tell it to open. Although it seemed sort of bland besides the pretty colors so I added a wolf charm." I gave Rose a hug.

"This is one of the nicest gifts I have ever received," I said. "Thank you."

"Hey, what's up girls?" Vicky walked in. "Here's your gift." She tossed a parcel to both of us.

"Oh thank you! Here is yours," I said. We laughed after we both found out we gave each other candy. (As I did for James, Lilly, and Hugo.) I gave my book of odd spells to Albus, and my painting to Teddy. (The painting was of me, my mom, my dad and Teddy, since I painted that when I was in 5th grade, when I would look at my picture and wonder who they were.) Teddy gave me scarf that changed colors, like me. We ate Christmas dinner and when I went to my room, I realized that there was an unopened parcel with my name on it. I opened it. Inside was a notebook. As I opened it, I saw flowing handwriting and moving pictures. In the cover it said, "This notebook belongs to: Nymphadora Tonks.


	10. Chapter 10

This is what the notebook said:

"Hey sweetie! Merry Christmas! If you are reading this, we have most likely been killed by Voldemort or one of his followers . And I know you are probably mad at us for leaving you with muggles. But in case you haven't figured out already, you are a Lupin! Yay! Hopefully you meet Teddy Remus, and the Potters and Weaslys. (By the way, Harry is not your godfather. Your Godfather is Kingsley and Godmother is Ginny. You can stay with either of them if you want. Or Teddy.) I want to say that I love you dearly. You make me smile and I never wanted to leave. I love you and I miss you. Your little smile and laugh make my world as happy as can be. I love you. You are my sun. You are my moon. You are my Luna.

-Mom.

Hi darling! Merry Christmas. I know that you probably don't know us well, unless if someone put us in some book. I am a werewolf and your mom is a Metamorphagus. You inherited her ability, not mine, thank goodness . Since we will never be with you, here is your first Christmas present: from now on, as long as you keep this book on you, every birthday and Christmas you will get another note from us. Pretty cool huh? I miss you and I wished that we could have done something to stay alive. Good night my moon.

-Dad


	11. Chapter 11

Those words made my day. No they made my week. No they made my month. No they made the next 5 months of my life! I left my notebook at Harry's but at least I had something to look forward to! But nothing could make up for what I heard 2 days before school finished.

We were walking to Professor Diddle's classroom to ask him a question about a paper on vampires. James was with us. Albus was with us. Rose and I were talking when all of a sudden James came to a halt.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered. Albus nodded. Rose and I shook our heads. "Must be Parceltongue. But, no one knows that anymore."

"Write what you hear!" Rose whispered. He did. We heard nonsense, but what James and Albus wrote down wasn't pretty. Their handwriting was horrid, but we tried to make out what they were writing.

"Naginistra, this is our time! Revenge is necessary! Step one of the plan is to go to the forbidden dungeon tomorrow night. Yes, it shall be wonderful!"

We walked back to the common room and talked about this. We had no idea where the forbidden dungeon was, but we knew we had to find it. James pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"Hey no fair!" I complained. "I should get the Marauder's Map, my dad created it. And don't say your grandpa created it, because it is just not the same." James just rolled his eyes and handed it to me. I smiled. "The forbidden dungeons are right under the Slytherin common room. How do we get there?"

"I believe that the answer to that question lies before you. Vicky!" Teddy walked over, evidently eavesdropping. "You have the transporter?" Victoire nodded. "Alright. When do you need to break into this place?"

"Tomorrow night." I answered. "And you know what? I have decided I am not even going to ask about your transporter." We all laughed.

The next night we used some sort of transporter ring to get to the dungeon. I found myself on the floor next to Vicky, Rose, Albus, James and Teddy.

"Fools," said an icy voice from behind me. I turned. It was Professor Diddle. "Don't try running. You can't," We all tried, and we couldn't. "I am sure you are all wondering why you are trapped here, why I am here. Because, you see, I am not just any kind of Diddle. I am a deceiving iddle."

I saw Rose's eyes widen. A piercing scream came out of her mouth. "A Riddle!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Smart girl you are," he snarled. "I am Malvort Riddle. Son of the Dark Lord. The last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin." A chill went up my spine.

"WHAT?" Rose shrieked.

"Ignorant child. My father married at a young age to a certain Bellatrix Black. He feared for her safety and told her to leave him. She married Rudolphus Lestrange and I had to live with her. Now, I was planning on getting revenge on your father and grandmother Albus, but you foiled my plans again, since I needed a correct time to revenge. So I will harm you six instead. Death? Pain? Insanity? The options are endless. But I believe the best should be this spell," he raised his wand and screamed, "CRUTRIDEEOR!" Nothing seemed to happen, yet Riddle was smiling. "Now you shall never be able to speak of this without extreme pain. Try saying anything about this and it will feel like the cruciatus curse times ten. Good luck," He waved and everything went black.

The next day was a blur. I woke up in my dormitory bed. I cried. I boarded the train. I didn't talk much. I went back to Harry's. I read my notebook. It made me cry more.

"Hey sweets we are writing this together! Happy Birthday! We know you are going to go through some tough times. We want you to know that you can always talk to us. Just write what you need to say. And we know that talking won't be easy, or possible. If you can't do it, please don't! We know that the decision will be hard bit before you do, remember this! When you speak in your future condition, people will think you are babbling! It is not worth the pain. We know you can do this! We love you!

-Mommy and Daddy"

How did they know? I wiped my tears and wrote at the bottom of the page:

I love you too. I will try to make it through. I will remember. Thank you.

Love.

Luna

Maybe next year would be better. I can make it through. And I will.


End file.
